Teacher
by USxArthurxKirklandxUK
Summary: Kaito remembers the day that he began teaching Len about music, and thinks about the emotions that blossomed from it. Kaito/Len


Teacher

Summary: Kaito remembers the day that he began teaching Len about music, and the emotions that blossomed from it. Kaito/Len

x_X I apologize for the crappiness. My first VOCALOID fanfic... Len and Kaito are just too cute. DX

----------------

Kaito watched as Len repeatedly mouthed words to himself, going over the chorus of the song. He was tapping a finger on the table in front of him in beat of the song, and Kaito knew that the background music that would go along with it would be playing in his mind. In an hour or so, he'd be at a synthesizer, mixing the music, and then singing along.

Kaito loved Len's voice. It was innocent and pure, full of energy – you could instantly tell he was singing because it was fun, and that it was hardly work to him.

Of course, that didn't mean Len hadn't worked to be as good as he was. Kaito laughed quietly as he remembered Len's earlier attempts at singing.

----------------

13-year-old Kaito was curious. Miku had taken on a younger girl as a 'pupil', to teach her how to sing. And instantly, she'd told him to do the same for the younger twin brother of her pupil. Len, he believed his name was.

Kaito knocked on the front door.

A few seconds later, the door opened. Two large, blue eyes looked up at him from behind messy blonde bangs. The boy was supposed to be ten years old, but he looked younger – maybe around eight. He was small and skinny – built more like a girl than a boy. He was, simply, put, adorable. He did his best to get rid of the blush that was trying to climb onto his cheeks, telling himself that this kid was too young for him to be having these kind of thoughts.

"Hey," he greeted, smiling. "I'm Kaito. Miku sent me to teach you a bit about music. Would that be okay?"

Len stared at him for a few more moments before nodding silently, opening the door wider. Kaito slipped into the house, and could tell at once that Len and Rin probably lived alone – the house wasn't a pigsty by far, but it was messy enough to suggest no 'parental guidance'. In the corner of the living room was a small pile of sheet music, an electric keyboard, and a small bowl of fruit – oranges and bananas.

Kaito picked out a simple song, from the looks of the music. "Hetarenka". "Do you know how to read music, Len?" he asked, smiling back at the small blonde boy.

Len walked forward, and pointed at each of the spaces and lines of the staff, saying the note that corresponded with it.

"Good. Can you sing the scale for me?" he asked, plugging the keyboard in and turning it on. He gave Len a starting note, gave him a moment, and began playing, slowly, up the scale.

Len quietly sang the notes, albeit slightly off-pitch. "Project a little more," Kaito said, not unkindly. "A little louder."

Len took a deep breath, and sang louder. But not loud enough. "Just a little louder, Len," Kaito encouraged.

Len was a neat shade of pink. It was clear that he was embarrassed to be singing in front of a stranger. He bit a lip, looking at Kaito with a look that clearly stated how uncomfortable he was.

Kaito smiled back at him. "I'll sing with you, okay?" he said positively. "One, two… Do, re, mi—"

This time, Len sang loud enough. Kaito figured that Len just disliked singing alone. But he had passion for singing, and that was what mattered the most.

--------------

A year had passed. Len was now nearly twelve years old, and he'd gone through something of a growth spurt. Kaito had gained Len's trust enough to the point where he wouldn't have to sing with him when they practiced.

Kaito was early today, but he didn't think Len would mind. Len always smiled widely now whenever Kaito showed up.

He stuck his key into the lock of Rin and Len's home, turning it and unlocking it. He remembered when Len had given it to him a month ago, with a huge smile on his face. He'd been saving up for weeks to be able to buy a copy of their key for Kaito.

Kaito entered, and heard something completely unexpected.

Len was singing.

He walked quietly to the living room, and peered around the corner. Len was at the keyboard, his hands playing out the background music to "Hetarenka", his voice rising and falling with the notes perfectly.

"_Rerere renshuu tarinai desukaa?_

_Boku motto gambarimasu… doushyou…_

_Sumimasen!"_

(A-a-am I not practicing enough?

I'm gonna try hard… What should I do?

Excuse me!)

Len obviously didn't need his help anymore – he'd outgrown him. He could use a _real_ teacher now. Kaito found that prospect lonely. He waited a moment or two, then called out. "Len! I'm here!"

Len's face brightened up, and he jumped off the stool, running to greet Kaito. "Kaito-nii!"

-------------

A few weeks later, Kaito had quit their daily lessons. Len had been disappointed, but he loved singing – so he joined his sister, and together they began performing and learning with a real teacher.

Kaito and Len were now working together as a group, not as student and teacher. They hadn't seen much of each other in the past two years, but Len hadn't changed much. He was a little taller, but he was still small and skinny. Kaito was seventeen now, and Len fifteen.

"Ne… Kaito-nii?"

Kaito jumped as Len spoke. "Yeah, Len?"

Len leaned against the back of his chair. "I was just thinking. About when you were teaching me."

Kaito fell silent for a moment. "Yeah. Me too."

"I miss those days," Len admitted. "Singing with Kaito-nii was the best thing in the world."

"Better than singing with your sister?" Kaito laughed.

"I hated – hate – being alone. Especially when I sing. Rin was born before me. I've never been in the world alone. I've always had Rin. When we started singing together back then, you tried to get me to do it alone, remember?" he laughed.

Kaito smiled wryly. "If you hated it so much, you should have told me."

Len shook his head. "That's not it… I was just freaked out because I would be singing _alone_. But then you began singing with me, and everything was fine again."

"You dislike singing alone. It's not that big of a deal, Len," Kaito shrugged.

"Yeah. I do. But if Kaito-nii asked me to, I'd do it a thousand times over," Len laughed. "I'd do anything for Kaito-nii."

Kaito had to mentally slap himself at that remark. "Don't be so serious, Len," he mumbled, blushing and hiding behind a packet of sheet music.

"But I am serious," Len said innocently. Before he could think better of it, Kaito was looking over at the blonde, who was currently leaning over the arm of the chair backwards, his blonde hair hanging towards the floor, his still-innocent blue eyes looking straight into Kaito's.

Innocence. That was Len's most adorable quality. And Kaito didn't want to be the one to take it away.

His body moved without him actually realizing it, or even him telling it to.

It seemed that one moment, he was looking at Len's innocent, sky-shaded eyes.

The next moment, those same eyes were wide with shock as their lips collided.

Kaito wondered what the hell had gotten into him. Len was a boy—

Len was Len. Nothing else. Len was special. It wasn't that Kaito was gay – he just loved Len, and the blonde was all he wanted.

Len leaned up off the chair's arm, breaking their kiss. He had a neat shade of red staining his cheeks. "Kai…to-nii…?"

"I'm sorry, Len—" Kaito started.

Len crashed into Kaito's chest, his head tucked into it. "Do you love me, Kaito-nii…?" Len asked quietly.

Kaito fell silent, unsure how to react to that question.

Len looked up, and Kaito could tell tears were brimming those beautiful ocean-tinted eyes. "Talk to me, Kaito! Do you love me or not!?"

"Yes," Kaito responded, leaning forward and capturing those soft lips again. Len let out a quiet sound of surprise, but relinquished, his arms going up to Kaito's shoulders. Kaito, thinking Len was trying to push him away, pulled away.

"Who said to stop?" Len asked, confused.

Kaito looked down at the flushed face of his blonde angel, and smiled. "You didn't want me to?"

Len growled, and wrapped his arms around Kaito's neck. "Never." He leaned up, kissing Kaito chastely. "I love you more than I love singing," he said quietly.

Kaito laughed out loud. Len, for one, thought it was rude to laugh at something he had said so seriously, and hit the blue-haired elder.


End file.
